


SAVE THE DATE (?)

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mackelena (fandom), YOYOMACK - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, I Love You, In Love, Love, Querer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Elena and Mack field questions from families and friends aboutwhen and if they intend to MARRY





	1. WHEN?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Primrosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosie/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [Shipperpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperpole/gifts), [hmb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmb/gifts), [AvengingLegendHobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingLegendHobo/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts).

> In this submision it's ALL ABOUT MACKELENA/YOYOMACK
> 
> future chapters will include explicit sexual content
> 
> Chapters 3 and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sunday night, around dinner time, at the home  
of Mack’s Parents, Alphonso Sr And Lorraine MacKenezie…  
Mack, Elena, and their 10 month old Son Alonso‘Flint’ MacKenzie  
-Rodriguez...as they are finishing the meal, the discussion takes  
an awkward turn when Mack's Mother asks a about the couple's future plans... )

Mrs. MacKenzie is the first to begin the interrogation:  


“Alphonso…you DO plan to marry this lovely young lady at SOME  
POINT, I hope?

“Come on, Mom”, her Son protests. His Father comes to Mack’s rescue, saying,  
rescue, saying, “Lorraine! Let the Man eat, please…we talked about this!…  
Lorraine Mackenzie will not to be deterred: “Since when can’t I ask my own Son  
a simple question? The Man I carried for NINE MONTHS, and worried over-STILL  
worry over to this day-the Man I nurtured into adulthood…no questions; that’s fine.”

Alphonso Sr shrugs when Mack looks to him for help (as if to say ‘you’re on your own,  
my man’.

“ONE MORE question, if I’m allowed, Mack’s Mother says. “Le Le, tell us what YOU think?”

Elena hands Flint a piece of sliced apple, glances at Mack, and says, “Honestly, Mom, I know  
that the two of you prefer that we be married, and we have talked about it…I want to be  
married before we add any siblings for this one (indicating Flint), but it’s up to Mack.”

Mack says, “We WILL plan a wedding, Ma, and before you ask ‘for when’, that’s something  
we’ll be able to answer by the next family dinner…good enough?”

"For now," Mrs. MacKenzie concedes. She and Elena clear the table, while Mack and his Dad  
chat in the living room.

*At the MacKenzie-Rodriguez home*

Once the baby is powdered and diapered, Elena hands him to Mack. “Amor…," she says

“Si…que paso?”

"No quiero tener otro bebe sin casarnos.”

“Pues…tienes razon…es por lo que dijo Mama?"

"Not completely...she has a point, though. We should discuss it more seriously, maybe."

"Sure...let's do that-TOMORROW. I'm beat, and Lil' Man is done in."

"Bien...yo tambien quiero dormir...vamos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Si, que paso?" Yes, what is it.
> 
> No quiero tener otro bebe sin casarnos:  
I don't want another babyuntil we  
are married.
> 
> Pues…tienes razon…es por lo que dijo Mama?:  
Well...goodpoint...is it because of what Mom said?
> 
> Bien...yo tambien quiero dormir...vamos:  
Fine...I also want to sleep...let's go (to bed)


	2. ENTONCES...CUANDO? (SO...WHEN?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later, on Thursday night, Elena's Parents fly in  
from Columbia...they have similar questions to the ones  
posed by Mack's Parents

So, Children...your Father and I want to ask if you have considered possibly  
moving to Columbia? Mack can be an Engineer anywhere-Romero has many contacts  
in both government and business."

"We haven't discussed it Mami, we can look at it...you know, Mack's Parents, his  
Brother, his WORK, are here.

"Y TU Familia? Todos estamos en Columbia: La Familia de Mack tienen aceso al Nene  
todo el año-eso es justo? [And YOUR FAMILY? We're all in Columbia: Mack's Family  
has access to the Baby the entire year-is that fair?] says Romero Rodriguez, a bit sharply.

"Pa," chides Elena, almost in the same instant that her Mother, Maria Carmen, intones  
"Romy, ya no EMPIEZES, por favor." (Please don't START, Romy.)

"Solo estoy platicando con mi Yerno, como es mi direcho, o no?," Mr. Rodriguez counters.

[I'm only talking with my Son In Law, which is my right, or not?]

"Señores, no se preocupen-yo entiendo perfectamente que ustedes se extrañan mucho de  
Elena, de su Nieto; es muy natural. Aparte, en realidad, es una opcion que Yo y su Hija  
podemos considerar."

[Sir, Ma'am, don't worry-I understand perfectly that you and your Family miss your Daughter  
and GrandChild, that's only natural. That said, it's an option, that myself and your Daughter  
are open to consider.]

"Vez?", Romero says to his Wife. She rolls her eyes,then says to Mack:

"Quiero practicar mi Ingles un poco mas, si Mi'jo? Bien...[I'd like to practice  
my English a little more, OK, My Son?...Alright...] One subject I'd like to verify  
is about the TWO OF YOU, and if you are considering marrying Elena...it's  
a concern because of the little one." She nods in the direction of Flint.

Flint says, "Pan!", and flings a piece of bread to the floor. His Mother  
says, "No hagas eso, Alonso...quiere pa-pow?" [Don't do that, Alonso-shall I  
spank you?]

"Papi, yo no quiero pa-pow, Papi." Flint appeals to his Father.

Mack responds, "Pues, Haz caso, Don." [Then behave, Sir]

Hay, Mi'ja, no lo regañas, dejalo a mi Principe," interjects Carmen Rodriguez.  
[Oh, Daughter, don't scold him let him be.]

"Si, por Usted es mucho muy chiflado su Principe." [Yes, because of you your  
Prince is so spoiled.]

"Tan Lindo", [He's so beautiful] counters Carmen Rodriguez adoringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Que Grande el gordito: He's getting big, this pudgy one

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> No quiero tener otro bebe sin casarnos:  
I don't want another baby unless we marry
> 
> Que paso: What Is It?
> 
> Pues…tienes razon…es por lo que dijo Mama:
> 
> Well...you have a point...is it because of what Mom
> 
> said?


End file.
